Resurrection II - The Rising
by sevenofmine
Summary: Sequel to "Resurrection" You don't need to have read "Resurrection". After Sherlock has finally killed his archenemy, he feels bored and empty. Q's quote "You die as a hero or live long enough to become the villain" makes Sherlock think: He doesn't want to be the 'good' detective anymore and decides to change sides: But every villain needs a hero... Sherlock/Q, John/James, and more
1. Teaser

**Sequel to the James Bond's Skyfall/ BBC's Sherlock crossover "Resurrection". You don't need to have read this story to read this one:**

**I don't own anything.**

**What happened before: Sherlock has finally found out that he can actually "feel". And those feelings are directed to Skyfall's new Q who has also fallen for the sociopathic detective. And if this wouldn't be enough, Silva and Moriarty, also a couple, returned to once more attack their archenemies. However, the two villains succeeded in attacking London and MI6 was alarmed to continue their search.**

**Other pairings: Q split up with James Bond after he found out that he was in love with Sherlock; Mallory and M are together; James Bond put John Watson on drugs because he felt lonely and they *spent the night together*; in the final scene, Mycroft finds out that Sherlock and Q are a couple**

**In the** **meanwhile:** _Sherlock has figured out with Q's help where Silva and Moriarty were hiding and killed them both with his mental superiority._

_Teaser_

"How do you feel?" Q asked and sat down next to his boyfriend. He handed him the beer and opened both bottles.

"Empty," Sherlock answered with the truth. He has never felt like this before.

"You have finally killed your archenemy, this is a reason for celebration," Q said cheerfully and they started to drink.

"What is there left to gain, Q?" the detective asked and put his hand around his shoulders.

"There're more villains out there."

"Perhaps, but they're not like him, not like Moriarty."

"Do you know The Dark Knight, Sherlock?"

He looked at Q and kissed him slightly on the cheek.

"Two-Face said, you die as a hero or you live long enough to become the villain...This is what scares me, my dear," Q whispered and kissed his boyfriend. They both lay down on the couch and Q crawled onto him.

"I already died, Q. Officially..." Sherlock answered and continued making out with Q but secretively, he already knew that he was right. He couldn't always be the hero, it has become clear so often. He might be on the side of the angels, but he definitely wasn't one of them.

So what opportunity was left for him? Becoming the villain and searching a worthy enemy.

But where to find one?

**Please review.**


	2. wa': Countdown to Rising

**I do not own anything.**

**This chapter is the prequel to the sequel. Based upon the comic "Countdown to Darkness" and the first scene of "The Great Game", this is both explaining the beginning of the real story and the ending as seen from a certain point of view.**

**As I already mentioned, this will be a multicrossover but I don't know yet in which categories I will change the story although the third one has not yet appeared here on .**

**However, this BBC's _Sherlock_ will not only meet James Bond's _Skyfall_ but also something shortened _ID_ , which may tell some of you already what is going to happen. However, I can give you the following hint:**

**"You think your world is safe. It is not. It is an illusion, a comforting light held to protect you. Enjoy these final moments of peace, for I have returned...to have my vengeance!"**

**- JH in ID**

**Have fun reading and tell me what you yet think about it :)**

Chapter 0 – Countdown to Rising

John was making tea. He did not know why but it calmed him down. It usually was Sherlock's task to be the impatient one but right now, John was worried. The detective has left so suddenly, he had even forgotten his scarf here and this was no good sign.

The water was boiling and he shut off the microwave. Suddenly, he halted all his movements. It was the door, definitely the door and a key had been turned. Sherlock had taught him how to recognize when someone entered – either a new client pressing the door bell or Mycroft and his men sneaking upward 'without' any noise.

But this key-turning was different, he noticed the scratching of metal on metal. Hands trembled, the footsteps stepping onto the stairs were unequal, hectic and somewhat craven.

John walked backward to have a better look on who was coming into the room. Then he saw him, it was Q, although he hardly looked like himself. He wasn't walking, he was stumbling, putting one foot before another with great effort.

"Jesus," John muttered and held out his arms to hold him. He was so weak and John nearly had to drag him over the floor before he made it to the couch where he slumped down like a heavy, dirty bag of flash and bones.

Now only did John have time to have a closer look at the scientist. His hair was wildly sticking out in all directions, his face hardly recognizable under all the dirt and – blood.

His clothes were soaked red, scorched partly with deep holes in the black shirt that he has never seen him wearing before. There was a small insignia like a mixture of a triangle and a star but he couldn't recognize it completely.

Where the shirt was torn open, the bare flesh, singed and wounded could be seen, a mixture of black and hardly dried dark red liquid.

His trousers seemed completely soaked with red blood and looking down, John noticed that Q's trembling hands were holding a little device. He reached out to take it, but wet tears were dropping down on his hands and Q moaning 'no' made the importance of this thing clear.

Then, he could grab the device and regarded it. It seemed like an old kind of mobile phone, hinged and without many buttons.

"What happened?" John asked nicely and put it on the table on which he had sat down. He bent forward and tried to get a closer look on the wounds to decide if a visit at the hospital was necessary.

Q started to cry again, silently sobbing and trying to wipe the tears from his red cheeks, mixing with the blood to a lighter red.

"Where is Sherlock?" John asked confused. Sherlock hadn't looked as if he was going to visit Q tonight, but nevertheless he _had_ been acting most strange before he went.

"Sh-Sher-Sherlock," Q stammered with a high-pitched voice, "is dead," he said and looked up with his watered brown eyes into the face of the shocked doctor who had no doubt this time, that even the mastermind of this century, could look ahead or even prevent what Q was about to tell him now.

**Please Story Alert because I won't be able to continue for at least until 9th May, probably longer. I promise to continue this story at least after 22nd May (date of my last final graduation exam). Btw, chapter 1 is finished, I just like to let you wait...just kidding, I can't upload because I don't know yet how Sherlock is going to snuff it...if he is going to die...**

**And remember to check my stories and the continuation of this one from time to time but also my other Sherlock-including stories. :D**


	3. cha': Escaping stasis

**I saw Into Darkness today. Luckily in English. I liked the movie. I like the acting and stunts of Cumberbatch performing his character. He saved the whole movie, he's the most evil villain I've yet seen and that's why I like him so much. ;) No limits, neither ethically nor physically. No psychopath, just a highly functioning sociopath =/\=**

Chapter cha'

It was late night when Watson began to worry. He has written him at least dozens of SMS, each of them followed by the reply "I'm fine". He sent his last SMS at half past twelve and waited for an answer which usually took two minutes to arrive.

He saw the clock ticking and counted backward, imagining how fast Sherlock would write this time. But then, the incredible happened: Nothing.

Two minutes have passed and all Watson did was rising an eyebrow. Perhaps he was doing something, he calmed himself down. Sherlock was a grown man, he could watch himself. And with that thought, he doze off that night.

* * *

The next morning he checked if Sherlock has come back. He hasn't. Without yet being concerned, he made himself breakfast and started his morning with writing a blog about their latest case – which has been some while ago. Around 9 pm, Mycroft suddenly stood in the doorstep.

"H-Hello," Watson said surprised and shut down his laptop.

"Is Sherlock here?"

"Not since yesterday evening, what happened?" Watson asked and showed Mycroft to sit down, which he ignored.

"I have a case of urgent emergence for him. This night, around half twelve, somebody broke into a highly classified research facility called Torchwood. Somebody must have hacked into the security system and put it completely down...which is impossible," Mycroft said with a very serious look on his face.

"Okay, and?" Watson asked.

"Well, nothing was stolen. No secret data, the hacker just lowered all security systems and rearranged some data files, that's all. We have no idea what they actually wanted as nothing seemed changed at all," the older Holmes brother continued.

"And Sherlock should find out?"

"Yes, that we hope."

John nodded, fumbling out his mobile phone. "The thing is," he dialled Sherlock's number, "he doesn't answer."

It rang but nothing happened. Nobody was there to pick up the other end of the line.

All of sudden, they heard someone coming in. Their looks met, knowing that they both expected Sherlock running up the staircase. But it wasn't. "Q?" John asked and jumped up from his chair.

Q's hair looked weirdly untidy, his black clothes were soaked with blood and there were scratches and scars all over his swollen face.

"What happened?" the doctor asked with a look of horror on his face.

"It's Sherlock...he's dead," Q said and broke down as soon as he has finished his last word.

* * *

"What happened?" Watson asked when Q opened his eyes. He was lying on the couch, and tried to stand up. Mycroft and Watson has stabilized him and tried to stop serious bleedings all over his body.

"I can't..." Q muttered. "It failed. Our backup plan failed, he was supposed to return...but he caught finally caught...he rescued Kirk...why?"

"What are you talking about?" Mycroft asked concerned.

"Red matter...can't wake up from stasis," Q murmured and closed his eyes.

"Oh, you'd be surprised with what I did," he suddenly heard a rough, deep, smoky voice. He immediately sat straight up as well as Mycroft and John turned around.

And there he stood, Sherlock Holmes, black clothes, no single scratch on his marvellous pale skin, his blue eyes shimmering deeply with knowledge and power and his hair short and untidy with strands hanging down into his face. And despite that he looked as if he hadn't slept for a long time and that he must have stand through something terrible by the state of his clothes, he walked like a new man toward Q and kneed down beneath the couch.

"I could help you," he muttered to his boyfriend who obviously endured much pain.

"I don't want your blood, Sherlock...you're a monster...you have no idea what you have done, how much blood is on your hands...just for being bored you killed a HELL LOT OF PEOPLE!" Q began to shout and sank down to the couch exhausted again. "You shouldn't have taken me with you."

"But I needed to show you..."

"No...now I know who you truly are...nothing more than a sociopathic maniac...what you did to Marcus...was it fun for you?"

"Yes," Sherlock whispered and before Q could argue again, he pressed his full lips on Q's soft one and kissed him romantically over and over and couldn't stop. Tenderly, he touched the face full of bruises and deep wounds and a tear dropped down on the dried blood.

"Yes, it was fun for me," Sherlock whispered and continued kissing his boyfriend.

"You killed so many people...if Spock wouldn't have stopped you even more," Q said and pushed him gently away, his eyes full of distrust, love and doubt.

"I have saved Kirk's life."

"They forced you to!"

"Good point...listen Q, I love you and I should have never allowed you to be endangered."

"But you did, you took me with you on that suicidal mission!" Q complained and sat up again.

"Because I love you," Sherlock shouted back but before Q could answer, Watson intervened, "might if I interrupt? Can we bring Q to a hospital before you're going to continue your argument. And I would really like to know what happened because Mycroft also has a new case for you but I think that can wait."

"What, the security breach in Torchwood?" Sherlock asked and turned around to his older brother.

"You know about that?" Mycroft asked, but then deducted himself, "you two. Q would be the only person I could think of hacking into their files. And you...what did you do there? This is deeply classified material, they have-"

"A time schedule to fulfil for the launch? Yes, with some modification I think that they're now able to do it," Sherlock answered and helped Q up, "we'd better bring you into a hospital right now," he added.

"You let them go that easily?" John asked Mycroft when the two lovers were out of the room.

"Like you said, he needs a hospital. And then I'd better know what Sherlock has exactly done there," the older brother said and followed them to the hospital.


	4. wej: Waking up and planning vengeance

**I don't know if I mentioned this before, but the new Star Trek movies aren't Star Trek anymore. So I only consider this as a Star Trek crossover with incredible pain and the feeling of betraying the philosophy of ST and all its characters.**

**Although this does not either represent the original idea, Star Trek for me means philosophical thoughts, questioning morality and ethics, solving problems diplomatically or having no other way, the need of the many... and especially, to boldly go where no one has gone before.**

**There is a slight Torchwood crossover.**

**I do not own anything.**

Chapter wej

"We'll definitely get caught," Q cursed when he picked up his laptop and opened the door.

"Oh no, not with my mind and your computer skills," Sherlock whispered into his ear and followed in the other room. He switched on the lights and recognized the lab which he had seen on the classified maps.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Q asked and looked around.

"You have already been close to ending your career and nobody will ever know that we were here," Sherlock reassured and took a closer look at the screens. "Seems as if they had been successful concerning the glass of the bio-pods," he mentioned and typed in a few commands that gave him a closer look on the stasis chambers in the room.

"And what if someone recognizes us? Or finds out that there were two bodies exchanged?" Q asked and continued scanning the security system with his laptop. He has successfully logged into all the data and controlled the whole facility. Actually, nothing could go wrong.

"Oh come on, Q, you're smart enough, I am smart enough, it'll be fun," Sherlock said and kissed him quickly. "Now, shall we begin?" he asked and opened manually the first two stasis tubes. "What about sleeping a bit?"

"What if we'll never be found? Or destroyed?"

"Come on, Q, I promise you that we'll both have fun and that it's going to be extraordinary," he calmed him down and helped him into the chamber. "Have sweet dreams," he added and gave him a romantic kiss that never seemed to end.

Then he activated the stasis again and walked to the other chamber. He made sure that he hasn't forgotten anything and controlled the little testing tube in his pocket. Enough red matter to make this planet implode, he thought but then knew that he'd have to use it later for creating the artificial wormhole – if everything went well.

Sherlock woke up. Slowly, he opened his eyes and had a look around. Everything was white around him and doctors were feeling his pulse and his life functions. "Where am I?" he asked and looked at a man in a kind of uniform, who was obviously in charge.

"Who are you?" the man asked and made clear that first he wanted to have all the answers.

"My name is Khan Noonien Singh," he answered with the false name of the guy with whom he had swapped his body in the stasis chamber.

"I take it from the records of you ship that you were the commanding officer of the Bottany Bay."

"Yes," Sherlock lied.

"You were condemned to sleep forever for what you have done."

"You know it?"

"It is well-known knowledge here."

"The files were highly classified," Sherlock said surprised. The whole war and the Augments had been perfectly covered by Torchwood.

"There is a lot that you'll have to learn but right now, I have to welcome you in the 24th century," the uniformed man said. That doesn't sound too bad, Sherlock said, however, I won't have so much boredom here.

=/\=

"Why?" he asked. He felt so humiliated. He felt so low. It had been a perfect idea, participating in the experiment, reaching one step closer to being invincible, undestructable. And what was happening to him now?

He was blackmailed, simply blackmail and there was nothing he could do. If Admiral Marcus killed Q...he couldn't really think about it. He needed to save his boyfriend, nothing was more important.

"Finish those torpedoes for me. And I will not harm your family," the head of Section 31 said and left the room without a word. A silent tear ran down Sherlock's cheek. So many tests and he still didn't know that Sherlock noticed when he lied? His family would die and he needed to stop that man, whatever it cost...

=/\=

"How have you managed to come here?" Q asked.

"I overwrote the security protocols. I escaped their holding cell but I will return soon. It's like I explained before, I will have my vengeance and Admiral Marcus will pay for what he has done to you," Sherlock said and helped his boyfriend out of the stasis tube.

"What do you plan?"

"We'll board the USS Vengeance. They'll need me for that. As soon as I have taken over the ship, I'll kill Marcus but send their crewmembers back. I'll figure something out so that they'll have to give me the torpedoes back."

"And then you will free us all?"

"That is the plan. Kirk might not be that bright but he'll damn sure be with me on that mission. Which means that Spock is in command and he is very clever. He'll extract the bodies from the torpedoes like they did before. Then he'll beam them over and probably lets them explode."

"You won't let that happen, will you, Sherlock?" Q asked anxiously.

The detective sighed. "Listen to me. This is far more complicated. I'll beam you over to the Vengeance as soon as I'm in control. Everything will happen as I said and the torpedoes are going to explode. But I know the ship, it'll take heavy damage but it won't break. We'll be at Earth orbit and I'll manage to bring us down into the atmosphere. We're going to crush and I will make them pay for what they have done."

"Sherlock! Everything you talk about is revenge and hatred...what has happened to you?" the computer genius asked and fondled his cheek. There were slight bruises on his pale skin and the eyes have darkened.

"I need this revenge. Admiral Marcus has threatened to kill you..."

"But this is all you think about. I am still here and I wanna stay with you," he said and bent forward to give him a long kiss on his tender lips.

"I brought you here with the promise that I would always watch over you. And I have broken that promise with endangering your life. I cannot stop feeling guilty and I need to do something for...Q...I love you and everything I do here is what I needed. But I also need you. Without you, I'd be back in London in the 21st century and be bored and I wouldn't know what to do and..."

Before he could continue, Q kissed him again and again and pressed his slender body on Sherlock's muscular one and down on the floor. Slowly, he began removing the black Starfleet shirt that he had been given to by the Enterprise's security.

"I have waited too long for that," Q muttered and continued snogging him.

"We have waited for over 300 years," Sherlock answered and also opened Q's shirt and trousers.

"What if someone sees us here?"

"No one will find us, Q," the former detective muttered and turned around so that Q climbed onto his back.

"I love you," he muttered and started kissing his neck. "You never told me why they cut your hair."

"Experiments. Everything has always been about experiments. Over and over again they forced me to become their enemy, everything that will happen is their fault and their fault alone," he whispered back and moaned in pleasure.

**I do not own anything. For any questions, remember it's an alternate reality where both history books and logic disappeared. May the force be with you and read on. That's infinitive splitting (grammatically wrong). Just wanted to mention that. And please don't let my silly comments influence your perspective on the story. Just continue reading. ;)**


	5. loS: The End?

Chapter loS

Q suddenly woke up. He was surrounded by people with blue shirts and everybody was running around hectically. It was so noisy, people were screaming, shouting and talking.

"Be calm. Everything is okay," a man next to him said.

Q looked aside.

He was tall, had brown hair and meaningful eyes. "I'm Doctor McCoy and it might seem a bit strange for you now, but you're in the 23rd century," he added and continued holding a metallic device. "This is a Tricorder. It scans your body functions," he further explained but then looked puzzled. "You seem not genetically engineered. Your body is working slightly different. How did you get into the stasis program?" he asked.

Q just wanted to answer when the room rocked. The doctor tipped with his fingers at a blinking console at the wall.

"McCoy to Kirk. What the hell was that?" "I don't have time for you now, Bones. But I think it was the Vengeance. It's-"

"Typical," the Doctor muttered and turned back to Q. "Where am I?" "You're on a space ship. It will be explained all to you later, but right now, you need to stay here until we have time to sort all of you. You need a lot to learn about this time."

* * *

_There will always be the ones who want to hurt us. To stop them, we risk to bring the same evil alive as they did. Instinctively, we want to take vengeance when someone was taken from us. But we're not like that._

Sherlock didn't continue listening to Kirk's speech. He hoped that his disappearance hadn't been seen but he also didn't expect anyone checking on the stasis chambers within the next few days.

It was only a second before he decided to leave the rooftop of the building to return to the chambers and wake Q that his eyes met with Kirk's. The Captain had only looked up by chance for the blink of an eye, but right now, his mouth dropped open and he stopped talking.

Without turning around, Sherlock then decided to walk away, leave it to Kirk if he alarmed anybody but then he continued his speech. Sherlock shook his head. And this guy should become a captain?

When he had returned to the stasis chambers, he knew that Kirk wouldn't just let him go. And he was right.

"What is it now? Has Kirk sent his little Vulcan to get killed?" he asked joking when he encountered Spock standing in front of the door.

"Captain Kirk did not want to alarm the security guards. But after all, I think the actual question should be the one indicating an answer to how you escaped the stasis pod."

"Oh, come on, Spock. Did you really think you could trick me twice?" Sherlock said and slowly walked toward the Vulcan who simply raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," he simply answered. Sherlock shortly smiled.

"Oh, I think the security guards you asked to accompany you are unfortunately already dead," he added and came even closer. "And so are you," he finally said and did what he should have done during the hunt in San Francisco. With his hands soaked in blood, he entered the stasis room and found Q within two minutes. He deactivated the stasis and looked at the beautiful face of his boyfriend.

"What happened to you?" he asked when he saw that his body was covered with bruises and he was again bleeding.

"The Enterprise had nearly crashed on Earth and they didn't help us. They were afraid of us, Sherlock...well, of the genetically enhanced ones. What the hell happened?" he asked confused.

"I don't have time to explain. You'll go back now. I'll return a bit later. Which could still earlier be than you," Sherlock said.

"What will you do?" Q asked but Sherlock pressed him a bottle of Red Matter into his hands.

"You know what to do, Q. I love you but I have some unfinished business here." And without another word, he left the room.

Q sighed in pain and looked at the 'bottle'. He then deactivated the force fields...

=/\=

John walked backward to have a better look on who was coming into the room. Then he saw him, it was Q, although he hardly looked like himself. He wasn't walking, he was stumbling, putting one foot before another with great effort.

"Jesus," John muttered and held out his arms to hold him...


End file.
